


Marvel Asks

by CityofAangels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, M/M, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: Hello there!I decided to post here the asks I answered on my Tumblr ( www.cityofaangels.tumblr.com come talk to me, I'm nice!) so everyone can read them.Hope you like them :)





	Marvel Asks

**Author's Note:**

> Since you are accepting prompts, what about a winteriron mafia!au. With mafia boss Tony and maybe Bucky as a bodyguard or enforcer?

“Barnes. Get up and get ready. You’ve been promoted; someone’ll be there in thirty minutes to get you. Dress well.”

Bucky blinked at his phone, once, twice, before he realized that whoever called – the number wasn’t one he recognized – had already hung up, and he groaned softly. Of course, he was used to being called at any time, that was part of working for the mob, but he had really hoped that he could get a lazy day for once.  
He stretched slowly, wincing when the muscles in his left arm sent a wave of pain up his back and definitely woke him from his afternoon nap. He could still feel the results of yesterday’s job, then.  
He had to be cautious with the way he moved; weakness and pain were not very well seen in his job.

He took the quickest shower he could, long hair still dripping droplets of water, towel tied around his waist, when he got out to stand in front of his closet and look at his remaining clothes miserably. The suit he had worn yesterday had been utterly destroyed, ripped in places and covered in blood in others. He was really sad and angry about that, too. Just because of a stupid mistake he had made, and which could easily have been avoided. Now he had lost his favorite suit and would need to get shopping for another one sooner rather than later.  
Still, there were a few shirts left, with slacks and a suit jacket that should do it. He dressed all in black, – the jacket was a bit too short, but he guessed that the way his shoulders looked like in it wouldn’t really be a problem – hiding a holster on his right hip, ran a comb through his hair and checked that he had everything he needed with him.  
Then he got out of his apartment and building, waiting on the sidewalk. He had learned the hard way that playing on his smartphone was not a good way to spend time, so he just lit a cigarette and watched around him for the car that would pick him up.

He did not need to wait long; right on time, a small but modern black car stopped in front of him and he opened the back door, risking a look at the driver to know if he could try small talk or if he better avoid it. Judging by the way the guy was staring at the road, unblinking, he decided pretty wisely to keep his mouth shut. He couldn’t recognize the streets they were driving him, and looked attentively at every small detail that could help should he need to escape fast and get back home.  
When they finally stopped, about thirty-five minutes later, they were in front of a huge mansion, and Bucky swallowed visibly, suddenly recognizing his surroundings.It looked like he was about to meet his big boss.Shit, maybe he should have thought a bit more about the too small suit jacket.

***

Tony Stark was pacing in his office, looking at a muscled, black man who looked frankly exasperated.  
“Listen, Rhodes, I know you think that the gala could be dangerous, but seriously, I do not need a babysitter!”  
“Bodyguard, Tony. They’re called bodyguards.”“Whatever. I’m the mafia boss, for fuck’s sake! What would I look like with a Man in Black walking around and watching my back? Like an idiot!”“Come on Tones, think about it for two seconds. You said it, you’re the mafia boss. Sure, lots of people don’t know about that, but there are some who do, and I’m pretty sure it’s not a glass of champagne they’d want to give you. More like a bullet in the head.”  
“Are you really trying to intimidate me into accepting your ridiculous idea?”

With a long-suffering sigh, Rhodey sat down heavily on one of the chairs and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a few deep breaths before he tried again:

“Listen to me. I know that, technically, you’re doing the right thing, Robin Hood-ing around and trying to stop bad people from making bad things but, Tony, killing people and lighting fires in corrupted factories is illegal-”  
“I always ask them to make sure that no one’s in there!”  
“I know that, I just told you! For fuck’s sake, I’m not the one you need to worry about there. You know that I support you, even if your methods are… a bit dramatic, I guess.”

At that, Tony grinned and raised in glass of whisky in a silent toast.

“That’s not the problem, right now. The problem is that there are police officers who are very, very pissed at finding corpse after corpse in front of their doors with a piece of paper that only states that they were assholes. And yes, I do realize that you give them instructions to discover exactly why they were assholes, but that’s not the point,” he hurried to add when Tony opened his mouth to protest. “More than that, there are people out there that are very angry at you for destroying their lives and careers. Obadiah Stane, for example.”  
“They don’t know I’m the one behind all that,” Tony frowned.  
“No, they don’t know that. But they have their suspicions, and right now, suspicions are enough to act. You’ve created a lot of damage, Tony, and they’re looking for revenge. And seeing you all alone in a public place, without any security? That would be way too tempting for them.”

Tony seemed to be thinking it over, sipping at his drink silently. Finally, he sighed and set the empty glass down.

“Okay, let’s just admit you’re right, there, and I need a bodyguard. Wouldn’t it look just terribly obvious that I have something to fear if there’s suddenly someone following me around, where there was no one before?”  
“Not if it’s your boyfriend following you around,” Rhodey grinned.

And, at this precise moment, in the best-timed dramatic entrance Tony had ever seen, Bucky Barnes stumbled into his office, looking distinctively like a deer in headlights for a couple of seconds. A blink later, he was visibly getting a hold of himself and straightened up, clearing his throat.

“Mister Stark, it is an honor to meet you. Thank you.”

Tony turned to look at his best friend, who was failing at hiding his amused smirk, and narrowed his eyes at him.

“You did not seriously send Grumpy-Cat-The-Sniper to play my boyfriend slash bodyguard,” he hissed as silently as he could.  
“My name is Bucky Barnes,” the other man deadpanned. “It could be quicker to say, Mister Stark.”

Uh. Well at least it looked like he wouldn’t spend the night with an overly shy and far too respectful enforcer. Still:

“You’ll pay for this, Rhodes. I’ll get my revenge.”“Whatever you say, Tony.”  
“Hello, Mister Barnes. As you may have heard right now, James here had the splendid idea to get you to play my boyfriend for tonight’s gala. Looks like he fears I could be killed while in the middle of a dance. Ridiculous, really. Anyway, you… Whoa, slow down there, don’t move so fast.”

Startling, Bucky froze in place, hand raised to scratch his eyebrow. What had he done?

“No, no, relax, it’s just…” Tony giggled and, for a couple of seconds, Bucky thought again about the terrible rumors he had heard about their big boss, his thirst of blood, his violence, and promised himself to look further into his motives. “Just that your sleeves looked about ready to burst there.”

And this time, Bucky thought again about all the reasons that had made him join the mob – the poverty, feeling of uselessness, general failure at life – and wondered if they were really good one.

***

“Oh my God, Rhodey will never ever ever shut up about this. I’ll hear about this until the end of my life!”  
“Which could be in a few short minutes, if you don’t shut up, with all due respect, sir.”  
“Oh come on, you already saved my life approximately three times, we’re way past respect and all that. Actually, I-”

With a groan, Bucky got up from their hiding place behind a table and shot a bullet in the knee of a man who was coming dangerously close.

“Was wondering if you’d be interested in accompanying me to the island I will go to if you get us out of there alive,” Tony kept going as if Bucky hadn’t done anything. “You know, as my bodyguard slash boyfriend. Well, if I really need to be honest, more as my boyfriend, but-”

This time, it was Obadiah Stane who had found out where they were hiding. He was holding an innocent woman in front of him as a shield, and Bucky groaned at his sheer stupidity before getting hold of both knives he had strapped on his ankles and getting up. He felt a bullet hit his left shoulder and took a small step back before running forward, throwing the woman aside – a concussion or broken bone was way better than death – and planting both knives deep in Stane’s gut.  
Behind him, he vaguely heard Tony shout out a bravo and rolled his eyes before making his way back to their hiding place. Everything looked to have settled down, but he knew it would be only temporary.  
He pulled on Tony’s collar to make him get up, ignoring his weak protests, and rushed them to the back door, where, he knew, a car would be waiting for them just in case.

“As I was saying, boyfriend, would you be interested? I mean I watched you work a few times before, and I have to say, the bad boy look really does it for- Fuck, did you get SHOT?!?”

Bucky nodded curtly but didn’t stop, pushing Tony rather roughly when he did.

“You are an idiot. Definitely an idiot. Forget about all mentions of living with me on the island.”  
“I saved your life.”  
“It’s not because you took a bullet for me that-”

The rest was muffled – Tony had entered the car that was waiting for them and Bucky had closed the door behind him.He took about two seconds to think about what kind of life would be waiting for him in New York – jail, very probably, since dozens of people had seen him shooting at people, and that wasn’t even talking at what the police would find his apartment – and opened the back door of the car, rolling his eyes again when he heard Tony clapping at him. 

“There better be a doctor on your island,” he grunted before dramatically passing out.


End file.
